The Woman
by TiffaniLouise
Summary: Kayleigh Scott, more commonly known as 'The Woman' is sent to Sherlock Holmes. She was ready to get the job done as quickly as possible but Sherlock has no idea why she is there or who sent her. She offers him a demonstration and things get heated then interrupted.


The woman

_Now _

She read the text carefully, he eyes lingering over the adverb, it gave her shivers. The brisk wind danced around her as she stalked down Baker Street, listening to the sound of her metal heeled stilettos against the pavement. It was late enough for their to be little sound on the street but still early enough for a woman in a winter coat and heels to walk around unnoticed. This however was not a luxury for her, she was often stopped by men and women who were captivated by her looks.

Kayleigh Scott or more professionally known as 'The Woman' was unique, her tanned skin an unusual combination with her black wavy hair and blue eyes. Her dark hair and blue eyes was more common for pale skinned people, she thought herself lucky that she was slightly different to some of the other girls around.

The woman slowed as she approached speedy's cafe, the instructions she had received over texts had specified that the apartment she would be visiting was above the small cafe. She put on a false smile as she ascended the three steps to the average sized black door labelled '221B'.

The door to 221B was shut firmly, she knocked loudly on the door, her fingers lingering on the polished black paint. She listened carefully, footsteps on the steps echoing and placed her arm against the doorframe for support and to give her a more appealing stance. The door swung open and she was met with the cute face of an average sized man with a warm and welcoming smile.

"Sherlock Holmes" she asked looking him up and down to take in his full appearance as he moved from behind the door and into the light. She could now see that he was cute and well defined, his blonde hair cropped back into a tight military style. The wooly jumper and brown trousers clinging gently to his muscles, if this was the Sherlock Holmes that she was meant to be 'seeing' tonight, she wouldn't complain, e seemed loveable.

"No, I'm afraid not" he replied, his eyes lingering on the woman as she peeled her arm from the doorway and placed it on his hip. She smirked realising hat he was physically attracted to her, his last statement and the way he lent in slightly would suggest it. She may not be a genius but she could tell when someone was attracted to her.

"Shame" she pouted and stepped into the building, he hesitated before moving back, wanting to avoid their bodied from pushing together. "Upstairs?" She asked rhetorically as she began walking up the stairs.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" He questioned, she turned and smirked at him.

"The woman" she breathed, turning back to ascend the stairs "I trust the rules have been explained to you." She paused for a moment allowing him to answer, when he didn't she continued "double for two and I do extras but that's not included in the price, I also expect payment up front but I bet you already knew that."

Kayleigh reached the already open door and pushed it to allow her body access to the flat, she followed the light to an open door into the lounge.

"Who was it John?" A voice called in a monotone to wards the cute man behind her, she walked straight into the room and smiled at the back of a tall guy, who she presumed was Sherlock Holmes.

He was tall and skinny, wearing an expensive suit that clung nicely to his body. She could see that his hair was dark and curly and hung at the nape of his neck, revealing his pale skin. "No one of great importance but someone of great significance." Sherlock turned on his heel to face the woman who had confidently introduced herself with a riddle.

She had to stop herself from jerking back at the sight of this man, he was truly beautiful. His pale face was well defined with sharp cheekbones and almost grey blue eyes. "I was happy with the appearance of your friend here" she turned to look at John who was leaning against the door with us arms across his chest "but you really are the tastiest looking cake in the bakery"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow "You seem interesting" he said hesitantly, the words rolling slowly of his tongue.

She smiled "and I bet you really are tasty" she took a step forward and looked at the distressed looking apartment that was scattered with books and papers. She pulled out the phone and typed out a message.

_The money if you please x_

"Who are you?" Sherlock said with a tone of annoyance, she looked up from her phone and smirked playfully at him.

"Who do you want me to be?" He sighed and brought his hand forward to burro up his black blazer jacket. "The Woman" she breathed realising that he wouldn't respond to such a cheesy question.

"I have already encountered 'The Woman' and you bare no resemblance, except your chosen profession" he spoke spitefully.

The phone in her hand buzzed and she brought it to her face.

_The skull_

She smiled and walked over to the mantle place where sat a skull, she lifted it and picked up the folded up notes and counted them. Her phone buzzed again.

_Enjoy yourself_

She smiled at the reply, putting the phone and money in he coat pocket and undoing the buttons.

She smiled as she turned her attention back to the nervous looking Sherlock and John who looked eager for information. "Ohh you must have me confused with Miss Adler" she tutted and took a step towards Sherlock "she took the name The Woman and described her" she emphasised the next word with air quotation marks "activities as being something that a dominatrix would do."

Sherlock allowed a smile to appear on his face "your a prostitute."

"Nasty words Mister Holmes" she wagged her finger at him playfully and pouted.

"How did you know about the money under the skull?" John asked from behind them "how did the money get under the skull?"

She smiled "my employer texts me the details, he put the money here."

"And I don't suppose you are going to tell us who your employer is" Sherlock said boredly, she shook her head and he continued "I didn't think so. Are you going to tell us why you are here?"

John commented mockingly from behind them and took a step into the room "it's fairly obvious why she's here Sherlock."

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow at his friend in a questioning manner, she sighed and let the coat fall off her frame and pool at her feet. She registered the shocked expression on both men's faces and looked down at her body. She was happy with her choice of clothing, a black set of underwear with matching garter belt and stockings. The bra was plunge necked and lined with lace that came cross as a racer back, revealing the skin of her slightly lighter breasts. The matching underwear was a pair of hip sitting pants that covered her area well and allowed the garter belt to sit above perfectly. "I wasn't told what you liked, so I improvised." She muttered, ready to jump on the man in front of her.

"Call...call Mycroft and see if he had anything to do with this." Sherlock demanded his words faltering as he started.

John nodded, barely able to keep his eyes from the woman who was stood in the middle of their lounge in her underwear as he moved into the kitchen.

Sherlock steepled his hands beneath his chin and paced towards the sofa, he sat down slowly and looked purposely at the coffee table instead of her. "How do you classify your work then? As previously mentioned, Miss Adler prided herself on being a 'dominatrix', so what is it that you do?"

She pursed her lips and walked towards him, resting one of her heels on the table in a suggestive pose "I wouldn't classify what I do Mister Holmes, there are no labels for it" she started, allowing her eyes to wander across his lean body "if you were going to describe it, you could say I allow people to believe that they a loved."

Sherlock let out a stifled laugh and spoke tie spitefully "You and all the other prostitutes in London..."

She interjected quickly "That I am afraid is where you a wrong. I unlike Miss Adler do not rely on cheap toys and the Dom/sub relationship, I rely on my own body and its reactions to the people I am with. I do not simple fuck people, I make love to them, make them feel loved, make them make love to me. Do you follow?"

He pursed his lips and looked at her analytically, she continued "I believe that words do not do justice to what I do, but perhaps a demonstration would be more appropriate."

Before he had the chance to disagree she had jumped over the table and was stood above him. She lowered herself down onto his lap, her weight on her knees which were positioned on either sides of his legs.

"I do not think that will be necessary" he managed as he tried to avoid looking her in the eye as his mind processed the sudden bodily contact.

She smiled cunningly and lowered her face to meet his ear, whispering "Relax" her breath lingered in his ear, the warmth giving him shivers of nerves. "First, I treat you like your the first."

She couldn't see his face but could tell he was puzzled as he questioned quietly "the first?" She smiled and pulled her face back to look into his questioning eyes.

"Like your the first person to look at me, kiss me, touch me, want me" she said slowly, the seductiveness rolling off her tongue expertly between forced heavy breaths.

She draped the hand that was rested on her knee across to his hand and linked her fingers in his in a controlling manner, using her hand she dragged his long fingers across her leg and over to the small of her back "I let you touch me, nothing to suggestive but the contact is there, skin on skin. The feeling of your our hand on my back is reassuring, you know that everything is going to be alright, that your still in control even through I'm controlling everything you do." She unhooked her fingers from his and pushed his hand to stay on his back, he obliged by digging his fingers slightly into the skin. She smiled at the feel of his fingers scratching lightly at the small of her back. "You urge me to continue and I oblige" she shifted her sight slightly and leaned forward causing their bodied to touch momentarily "I want you to know that you have me, that I am yours. I allow our bodies to touch and wait for you to ask for me for more."

"How?" He practically whispered, his face a mixture of understanding and naivety.

The Woman gave a knowing smile "however you like" she said seductively, the words hanging lightly in the air. She registered the many possibilities in Sherlock's eyes as he searched her body for an appropriate next move, she had seen them all before. She would never admit it but she was excited to see Sherlock's next move, the next move was always such a character give away. "Sherlock" she purred, urging him to hurry up and pick a move, she expected he would tighten the arm on her back or even swap their positions, he seemed like a man who would be in control. So she was surprised when instead he brought his long fingered hand (not the one on her back) to her face and brushed the skin gently as he felt the silky black waves of her hair. His hand and through her hair, down her neck and across her shoulder, leaving sensitive rows of goosebumps as he continued down her arm and rested his hand on hers. The gesture was loveable and reassuring, she looked down at the pale hand that was rested on her own and then back up at the detective who was looking at her with a look of enjoyment almost.

That's when her head screamed at her 'you're paid to be here, he doesn't actually want you' this was a mantra she couldn't afford to forget when she was with clients otherwise she could lose herself and forget that her main purpose was to give others pleasure. She snapped out of her trance and looked at the detective "the contact we have isn't enough, I want you but I don't rush it. I don't want it to be over too quick." She turned the hand that was beneath his around, so the palm was face up into his palm and she interlocked their fingers tightly. "I need to feel your reactions to my touch, your reactions to my body as I give myself to you" she hoisted herself up slightly onto her knees before lowering herself to straddle him, the weight of her body rested on his body.

Her hips are above his and at the right angle to grind against his "I'm ready for whatever possible outcome this might have, that I take you here like this, that you take me against a wall or want me laying down. But you're wearing to much clothes, although I love the feel of your clothes on my body, it's not enough and we both crave the contact of our skin." She brought both hands up, and unbuttoned his blazer. She pushed it off his shoulders slightly, she moved to begin undoing the shirt buttons and he began to pull his hand out of hers, she held onto it tightly allowing her manicured nails to dig into the skin "No Mister Holmes" she scolded, she brought her face closer and rested her cheek on his, so her mouth was by his ear and continued in hushed tones "were linked, our bodies are connected and to break that connection now would make us fall. And we're too tired to fall and climb back up again. I don't want you to let go of my hand, I want you to keep us linked. I want to feel your fingers cut into my skin as I make you come, I want to hear you scream my name."

She smiled and brought her eyes back to his level, there faces close enough to touch as their noses brushed together occasionally. She looked into his cool eyes as he spoke in a breathy voice, like she had been "I don't know your name."

"Kayleigh" she answered automatically. Alarm bells began ringing in her head, she never told clients her real name, it gave them to much power over her.

"Kayleigh" he mirrored slowly, his mouth relishing the chance to speak her name.

She continued to unbutton his shirt, using her free hand and the hand intertwined with his, she refused to take her eyes off his the whole time.

"I know what I want to do, I know how to please you" she paused and brought her hands slowly across the bare skin of his chest and rested them above his trousers. She grazed the line of his trousers, allowing her hands to dip beneath the material ever so slightly to touch flesh "I don't want to move too fast but I want you to know what's coming, I like to give you the insight that I will reach there, eventually." She took her hands abruptly away from his trousers and put her and inside his open shirt and rested it on his ribs. The hand that was linked with his, she brought up above his head and rested against the wall and top of the sofa. "This" she glanced up at their hands "gives me the illusion of control, but we both know that" she highlighted the next word "you, are in complete control" she allowed a smile to cross her lips.

A faint smile appeared on his lips, she watched as he licked his lips nervously. She edged closer to him, allowing her body to brush against his, the contact of his bare skin against the lace underwear almost overwhelming.

"I'll let you kiss me" she whispered, her lips hovering above his "to bring your lips to mine and feel your want for me..."

She jerked back suddenly aware of the rules she was breaking, there was no kissing when she was what clients it was too personal. "Shit" she muttered, bringing her head back and pulling away from him. The sound of her phone wight the familiar tune of Rihanna's Only Girl in the World, emulating from the coat that was pooled on the floor.

**_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only one that you'll ever love, like I'm the only one that knows your heart, only girl in the world..._**

She practically jumped off of Sherlock's lap nod turned away from the confused Sherlock to pick up her phone.

"Hello" she replied instantly as she brought the phone to her ear.

"I you need to leave now, before Mycroft Holmes arrives, he will be there momentarily and you cannot be caught." The voice of her employer, Jim Moriarty was serious, lacking his change in inflections and dining of words.

"How long do I have?" She asked, using her heel to kick her coat into her free hand, she shuffled into the winter coat.

"How long do you need?" He asked.

She pursed her lips "5 minutes" she suggested.

A laugh echoed down the phone "his car just pulled up outside, have fun" the line cut dead.

"Fucking bastard" she murmured as she pushed the phone harshly into her pocket and looked at Sherlock, who was stood up with his shirt still undone, looking vaguely annoyed. She spoke softly "I have to go, your brother is here." Sherlock stalked over to the window and pulled back the nets to glance out.

"Upstairs?" She gestured.

"Johns room" he said as he turned back to face her, she looked down quickly to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"Thanks" she said quickly and left the lounge, she felt Sherlock follow her but refused to turn. She could hear John opening the front door for Mycroft and start ascending up the stairs. She began to run up the stairs and pushed the door to John's room open. She looked at the mundane room and let her eyes settle on the window facing a small alley. She turned to face Sherlock "your brother is downstairs, you should greet him or he'll figure out your with me, i am assuming that is why he is here."

"Undoubtably" he replied in the cold tone he ha fused when she first entered the apartment "however I do not think that he would concern him self with someone in your profession, no offence"

"None taken" she replied instantly as she crossed the room and opened the dirty window. She rested on the ledge of the window and smiled at him "I hope that I see you again, Mister Holmes. I only wish I had something to remember you by."

She was surprised by his next action, he crossed the room with lightening speed and crushed his lips against hers. He hooked his arm around her waist to stop her felling out of the open window and let his lips push against hers. She followed his lead and pushed against his lips, she opened her mouth slightly. His mouth parted slightly and she slipped her tongue across his bottom lip, he let out a small moan of appreciation which was lost in their tangled lips. Soon she pulled away, the lack of oxygen burning her lungs, she dropped her head slightly and rested her forehead on his. "Couldn't breathe" she muttered as clarification.

"Breathing it boring." He replied quickly and she smiled.

"I wish..." She started "I wish I could stay and I wouldn't charge, I would give myself to you willingly, no matter the consequences."

"The consequences?" He questioned, the light in his eyes fading slightly.

She forced a smile "I belong to my employer, I do what he tells me and who he tells me. If I'm not with them, I am with him, he owns me Mister Holmes and if...if I go against his wishes then he will be angry."

"How do I find you again?" He said, the sadness tainting his voice.

She brought the phone out of her pocket and took a picture of him and gave it to him, he tapped in his number and she took the phone back quickly.

"Goodbye Mister Holmes" she pressed her lips gently against his and pushed back on his body, allowing herself to fall out of the open window.

Sherlock stood dazed for a moment before looking out of the window to where Kayleigh had fell. He was surprised to see her standing on the alley floor looking up at him, she winked at stalked away.

He smiled as he turned and walked down the stairs towards his brother Mycroft and John. "Brother" Mycroft's voice rang out in his usual annoying tone "where is she?"

Sherlock screwed his face up slightly in a dramatic manner "The Woman?" Mycroft nodded and he continued "gone, jumped out of John's window." He registered the look of surprise on their faces "surprised me too" he admitted as he walked over to the window, picking up his violin on the way and brought it to her shoulder "the woman" he whispered as he began to play.


End file.
